


Dragonborn

by TheOrical



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOrical/pseuds/TheOrical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M’assi is captured and sentenced to death under false pretenses, but before the headsman could execute her the strangest thing happened... The dragons are back and somehow M’assi the Khajiit is the only one who can really kill them. M’assi is Dragonborn. M’assi is Dohvakiin.</p>
<p>Go to https://charahub.com/TheOrical/ to see character profiles (not all are complete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragonborn

I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten when they captured me, but I knew it was to end when I finally woke. A rugged Nord greeted me with a strange gesture of kindness.  
"Ah, you're finally awake," he smiled, I blushed, but he couldn't see that. I didn't reply, I had nothing to say.  
"You were captured with us in a raid, you must of strayed across the border," he said. "You and this thief over here."  
I looked at a man dressed in rags across from me. He was in binds, just like everyone on the carriage.  
"If it hadn't been for you Stormcloaks, I'd be halfway to hammerfell with that horse, Empire was nice and lazy." He turned to me, "You there, we shouldn't be here, it's the Stormcloaks the Imperials wants." The thief whimpered.  
"Who is that?" the horse-thief asked, turning to a man dressed in fine cloth.  
"That is Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!" The original man cried.  
"Shut it back there" scorned the driver.  
"Ulfric! The Jarl of Windhelm. Oh gods, where are they taking us!"  
"I don't know but Sovengard awaits," The Stormcloak told the thief.  
"Mara, Akatosh, Divines, please help me!"  
I kick the thief as a sign to shut his mouth. I didn't feel like speaking.  
The carriage pulled into a town, Helegen as I remember.  
Ramblings of many people filled my head. Soon we came to a wall. The Stormcloak frowned as he looked at an Imperial General, “General Tullius, and the Thalmor are with him.” I watched as he spoke, “Damn Elves, bet they had something to do with this.”  
Thalmor were like the leaders of the Aldmeri Dominion. An organisation run by elves and have the highest say in Tamriel. I spat at their feet and they scowled at me, I took pleasure in their first world suffering.  
“Why are we stopping?” The horse-thief asked.  
“Why do you think, end of the line.” The Stormcloak replied, “What town are you from, Horse-Thief.”  
“Why do you care.”  
“A Nords last thoughts should be of home,” The Stormcloak sighed.  
“Rorikstead, I-I’m from Rorikstead,” he stuttered, as if the thought of ‘last thoughts’ troubled him deeper than the rest of us.  
“LINE UP!” Cried an Imperial commander.  
“Empire loves their damned lists.”  
“Lokir of Rorikstead.”  
“NO, I’m not a Stormcloak, you’ll never take me alive,” Lokir took off but the Imperials were ready. The commander yelled a signal and the archers shot Lokir dead.  
“Anyone else feel like running?” The commander asked before continuing.  
“Jarl Ulfric of Windhelm.”  
“It was an honour serving you, Jarl Ulfric,” the Stormcloak dipped his head.  
“Ralof of Riverwood.”  
The Stormcloak turned to me and smiled, “It was a pleasure meeting you.”  
The Imperials were talking with each other in muffled voices before turning to me.  
“Who are you?”  
I swallowed and began speaking, “I am M’assi,” I told them.  
“Well Khajiit, your kind always seems to find trouble, we’ll be sure to send your remains to Elswyr.”  
The commander glared at me, "To the chopping block prisoner."  
I turned towards were all the Stormcloak men were, Ralof was on my right.


End file.
